kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Mae-Eye
Mother Mae-Eye (Stuffum) is an evil old lady and is the sister of Gramma Stuffum. Mother Mae-Eye just like her sister which to feed kids treats an order to gain their love but really it's just to mind control every kid in the world into being good obedient children and whenever a kid rejects her kindness especially her pies, she'll do everything she can to make them love her including force-feeding them until their too stuffed to resistant her love. Personality Mother Mae-Eye is usually a sweet old lady who wants to spread love and kindness to children though the kids next door can see right through her act of kindness. She believes the reason Father and the other adults can't get the Kids Next Door to listen to them is because they're not showing them love and affection believing if you show kids love, they'll love you back. Despite her normally being nice, she can get real mean and nasty whenever a child rejects her love and affection especially her pie that she claim "Have the most love put into it" but this is shown only towards Numbuh 362 as she openly admits to not liking pie in general causing her to have the same mindset as Gramma Stuffum by force-feeding tons of pie until they're unable to move and unable to resist her love. Abilities Mother Mae-Eye have the same unique abilities as Gramma Stuffum. Able to bring her pastry to life and to make endless supply of sugary sweets, but she adds a special ingredient to it that causes children to fall in love with her and treat her like their mom but this only works if the person is willing to eat it. History She first appeared in Operation P.I.E. when the delightful children from down the lane drop it on Sector V's doorstep. She appear before Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 362, after Numbuh 1 and 2 ate the pie she was trap in. She begin to offer the kids more pie only for them to reject it causing her to unleash her candy army on them. She was available to fatten up Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 362 though Numbuh 2 didn't seem to mind, she quickly made her way to the now heavily stuffed Numbuh 362 and try to offer her more pie before Numbuh 1 came in and threw a homemade pie at her causing her to get suck into it and removing the damages she made on the treehouse and returning Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 362 back to normal. They return the pie to DCFDTL who ate it causing the event that happen to them before than to happen again. In Operation M.O.T.H.E.R., Mother Mae-Eye gain control of the Kids Next Door Moonbase and was able to mind control every operative on it leaving on Numbuh 362, her dog Numbuh K9, and Numbuh 83 unaffected. She lead her mind control soldiers to earth to retrieve them. Her plan fail once Numbuh 362's grandmother threw away her daughter's burned pie causing Mother Mae-Eye to get suck right back into it. Instead of the KND getting rid of her or locking her up, she was taking to the Kids Next Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. In the Kids Next Door Comic Book issue Operation B.A.K.E., Mother Mae-Eye entered a baking contest where she competed with Genki Sanban, Betty Gilligan, Mrs. Beatles, Mrs. Uno, Mrs. Fullbright, and Mrs. Lincoln, each with their own versions of pies. However, she got upset when she learned the judges were in favor of Rose McKenzie's cupcakes due to the judge have a huge disdain for pies. In the Kids Next Door Comic Book issue Operation M.O.M., Mother Mae-Eye was successfully able to gain control of Numbuh 362's mind only for it to break after Numbuh 3 ask what kind of hair product she use to keep her hair nice. Causing Mother Mae-Eye to get mad at Numbuh 3 before being step on by accident when HIPPE-HOP came on to the scene after Numbuh 3 forgot she ask for it. In Operation Villains Unleashed, Mother Mae-Eye was one of the villains the escape from the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison. She later team up with Gramma Stuffum to make the most disgusting dessert in the world and releasing it one by one on every major city/country in the world until the kids are completely fatten up. 'Trivia ' * Mother Mae-Eye consider Numbuh 362 her sworn enemy since she's the only kid in the world that doesn't like pies. * It is unknown how she got trap pies and how she wine up in the hands of the Rowdy Hooligans from across the square.